


Bedhead

by fizzyblogic (phizzle)



Category: Hetty Wainthropp Investigates, Taggart - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-12
Updated: 2007-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-07 21:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/fizzyblogic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Ven <3</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bedhead

**Author's Note:**

> For Ven &lt;3

Geoffrey never really _meant_ to do it, but, as he pointed out to Jamie, he was asleep at the time and there wasn't much he could do to stop it. The thing was, no matter how he folded himself to sleep, by the time he woke up he was sprawled over the width of the bed.

It worked out quite well, though, because Jamie always slept curled up, and invariably found the exact Jamie-shaped space in Geoffrey's sprawl.

It worked out even better on the mornings when Jamie's head ended up pillowed on Geoffrey's shoulder. (Which was most mornings.) Geoffrey woke up by degrees, piece by piece, and when he got to the stage where he knew where he was and who the shape curled into his side was, before he opened his eyes he'd nuzzle Jamie's hair gently.

The first time Geoffrey woke and realised he'd spread out all over everywhere in the night, he had started trying to bring his limbs into check; but Jamie had frowned and nuzzled closer and mumbled, "No, 's warm," and Geoffrey had put every appendage back where he'd found it. Jamie had smiled. "Love you, Geoffrey Shawcross," he'd murmured.

Geoffrey had kissed his forehead. "Love you too, Jamie Holmes."


End file.
